


Comfort & Confessions

by CherryBerry5



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ace Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Coming Out, F/F, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Trans Diana Cavendish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry5/pseuds/CherryBerry5
Summary: Diana had always had her eye on a certain brunette witch, but there were a few things that were halting her confession. Will she be able to overcome her discomfort in order to confess her love to Akko? Diana knows one thing for certain; if she doesn't confess soon, she probably never will.





	1. Confessions

Diana had always had her eye on a certain brunette witch. Despite how energetic and annoying other found her, Diana saw something more past that and she found many characteristics to admire about the girl.

 

Her creativity, determination, and kindheartedness, just to name a few.

 

Diana’s mind would often wander to these characteristics, as well as the girl’s wide, genuine smile that was plastered across her face nearly every time Diana saw her in the halls of Luna Nova.

This brings us to a slight issue that Diana has dealt with for some time. The blonde knew that her feeling had grown for Akko since the Missile Crisis that occurred many months prior. Since then, the two witches had become close friends, but lately Diana noticed that she had a desire to be closer. She wanted to hold Akko’s hand, take her on little dates, and even cuddle her. To put it simply, Diana wanted a relationship with Atsuko Kagari. However, they were nearing the end of the school year, and Diana knew if she did not confess her feelings soon, she probably never would. However, there were a few things stopping the normally confident Diana Cavendish from expressing her feelings.

Firstly - even though Diana was settled in her own sexuality - she had no idea if Akko was even interested in dating women! Diana was surely not the type to attempt to bring it up in a conversation, but she never heard anyone else talk about it either. This was odd considering many of the other witches that Akko was friends with were rather open about their own sexualities, but it seemed that Akko was rather silent on the topic. 

 

This thought only made Diana more nervous.

 

Of course, she could potentially ask Amanda, that red-head always seemed to have the latest gossip about what was happening around campus. Diana however, would never allow herself to drop to that kind of level. Asking Amanda for such information about Akko would only give away her crush on the brunette. Diana cringed at the thought of the information being leaked as fast as Amanda could speed away on her broom with it.

There was another roadblock in the way of Diana’s confession. It was information that any partner should know, but this did not make the idea any easier. It was a fact about Diana, that only a handful of people knew about.

 

This was that Diana herself, was transgender.

 

This was something that became obvious when Diana was very young. She would always protest with servants about what clothing she was being forced to wear that day. The haircut days were a nightmare, as Diana from a young age wanted her hair to be kept long despite the protests of nearly everyone else. Diana’s mother, however, stepped in and had the servants comply with the young child’s wishes.

Diana can still remember her mother telling her, “Whatever makes you comfortable, my dear.”

Because of her mother’s acceptance of Diana, she played a major role in her early transition steps. Even helping the young child choose the name that she now uses. 

Even beyond that, Diana’s mother ensured that Diana would have little to no issues transitioning as she became older, whether her mother was there to witness it or not.

So even when Diana’s mother passed, her Aunt Daryl, though less understanding at first, was left to help Diana through transition. Diana’s mother had her seeing a gender therapist since she was young, and it was that therapist that aided the servants by providing information on the hormone blockers that she was on to stop puberty, and would also give information of the hormone replacement therapy that she would be taking in the future. Though Daryl was mostly there to intimidate schools that Diana went, to make sure that they would prevent any mistreatment of the girl and not deny her anything just because she was transgender.

Though since she began that journey at such a young age, Diana had very few problems with bullying, as none of the children questioned it when Diana introduced herself, some were quick to befriend her, in fact. 

This included Diana’s childhood friends, Hannah and Barbra. These two were also part of the few people who Diana told about being transgender. This potentially made the two more protective of Diana, even though she did not require it. Even now, when Diana was enrolling in Luna Nova, she attempted to explain to the two witches that they should not be so overbearing. However, Hannah and Barbra merely insisted that they do no want anyone to hurt her, just for being transgender. 

While it was rather endearing of them to do, Diana knew of the strictness that would come out of any fight or hatred between students. She was assured this by Headmistress Holbrooke herself when she was enrolling and the Headmistress also ensured that Diana received any accommodations that she might have needed.

However, this still does not resolve the current conundrum that is Diana’s feelings for Atsuko Kagari. In fact, it is only adding to the anxiety that is building in Diana as she attempts to piece together a plan in her head to confess to Akko.

“Wait” Diana thought, bringing some sanity back into her head, “A plan? Really?” She sighed, the brunette witch must really be rubbing off on her. 

She remained quiet as she walked back to her dorm room with Hannah and Barbara. The later half of the school day had flown by, Diana barely remembered it with her head in the clouds, it was just a blur of lecture and homework assignment.

“Hey tomorrow is Saturday!” exclaimed Barbara.

“Yeah!” Hannah chimed in, “Maybe we can do something fun tonight!”Both girls looked hopefully towards Diana.

“Maybe do some shopping?” Barbara tempted

Hannah added to the temptation, “With the warm weather, some of the shops must be putting out some cute dresses~”

“Actually, girls, I have something to do tonight.” The blonde said as she set her books down on her desk. As she pulled out some parchment and quills, Hannah and Barbra spoke up again.

“Diana, I thought you had all the homework done already!” Barbra whined, “You looked like you could do it in your sleep..”

“My apologizes,” Diana started, “But I missed a few questions.” Diana did feel bad lying to the two, but she felt like she had to. “You two can go on ahead, and I promise to meet up with you when I’m finished.”

Both Hannah and Barbara gave a small pout in response

“Okay, just finish up quickly, I wasn’t kidding about the cute dresses.” Barbara said slyly.

“Yes, yes, now run along, I still have work to do. “ Diana said to urge them out of the dorm.

And with that Hannah and Barbara trotted out of the dorm, allowing Diana to take a deep breath to clear her head. She then straightened her posture, and put her quill to parchment as she attempted to pen the “perfect” letter for Akko

_Dear Atsuko Kagari,_

Diana immediately started over, it was too formal, and Akko hated her full name anyway. She sighed, this was a silly idea, but she at least wanted it to mean something! So she started again;

_Akko,_

_There are somethings that I wish to tell you. Go to the Jennifer Memorial Garden tonight at 6:00pm._

A sour look planted itself on Diana’s face. The note felt far too cryptic, she needed to note to express the sincerity and urgency of Diana’s intentions.

Diana pulled out another piece of parchment to make another attempt.

_Dear Akko,_

_I would like to meet you tonight at the Jennifer Memorial Garden. I wish to discuss a matter that has become more pressing over the past few months. If you wish to meet me, be at the garden at 6:00pm._

Diana read over what she had just written. It still was not exactly what she wanted, but it would be good enough. She debated on how to sign for a minute, but ended up signing;

_Your Friend,_

_Diana Cavendish_

Diana was still debating with herself as she folded the letter. Was a letter really the best idea? She did believe that Akko would go to the garden, but she was more worried about herself. Diana was worried that she might lose her nerve, and not show up herself. Doing that would leave Akko clueless and make the whole plan a flop.

Still, Diana took out some sealing wax to seal the final copy of the note. After the letter was sealed, Diana sat impatiently at her desk, trying to gain the nerve to go deliver it. The sound of her finger tapping against the wooden surface began to fill the room.

 _“If I don’t do it now I never will!”_ The blonde’s mind was echoing.

So suddenly, Diana rose from her desk chair, and after pushing the chair in, she clutched the letter close to her chest. Like a flash, Diana found herself at the door of her dorm and with a deep breath, opened the door.

Only to find that Atsuko Kagari was standing on the other side of the door.

The brunette had an arm raised as though she had been just about to knock on the door. Diana quickly hid her letter behind herself as Akko jumped in surprise at the door opening.

“D-diana!” The young witch said with surprise, then stiffening, “Did you know I was about to open the door?”

The brunette started to inspect the doorway, “Is there some kind of spell for that?”

“No.” Diana interrupted the witch’s questioning, “I was simply leaving by coincidence. Was there something you needed?” The blonde asked, looking into the other witch’s vibrant red eyes.

“Oh!” Akko said, her mind remembering why she had even stopped by Diana’s dorm to begin with, “Well, I saw Hannah and Barbara leave a while ago without you” Akko explained as she scratched the back of her head.

Diana raised an eyebrow as Akko continued her roundabout explanation.

“So, I figured that you were still here and could give me some help with the lesson from Finnelan’s class today..” Akko said meekly.

Without missing a beat, Diana stepped to the side of the doorway, “Of course, come inside.”

Akko carefully walked inside Diana’s dorm. She found herself looking around the room, despite the fact that she had been in the room before. Akko snapped back to reality as Diana began to speak.

“My desk is over here,” Diana motioned toward her bed, “If you would like to sit down so we can work.” Diana pulled out the desk chair and motioned again for Akko to come over to sit.

“What part were you having trouble with?” Diana questioned

Akko was surprisingly meek in walking over to Diana’s desk, she set her book on the wooden surface and explained.

“Well, that’s the thing, I’m not exactly sure…” Akko nearly murmured, “Finnelan just talks so fast!” She whined, “Nothing feels like it’s clicking!” 

Frustration filled Akko’s voice, she was obviously upset at herself for not understanding the recent lesson. Diana reached out a put her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, just sit down and we can start from the beginning.” Diana reassured

It would be a solid hour of going over the chapter and clarifying the lecture before the concepts started to click in the mind of the brunette witch.

“I think I’m starting to get it!” Akko cried with success. She stretched her arms above her head as she relaxed and relief flooded her mind.

“Yes, I knew you would.” Diana chimed in, “You didn’t even really need my help, you just needed to read over the chapter at your own pace.” Diana said with a soft smile

Akko nodded,”Yeah, you’re probably right, but it’s always nice to have you clarify things with me.”

“I understand that,” Diana added, “But you should see how much you can do on your own as well.”

Akko nodded again as her eye began to wander around the room, “Yeah, I hope I wasn’t disrupting anything.” She said sincerely.

“No.” Diana stated bluntly.

“But you said you were about to leave when I showed up!” Akko argued, “It even looked like you were holding something!”

Diana hesitated,”Well, to be honest, I was about to deliver a letter.” 

Diana was about to continue, but Akko suddenly stood up.

“Oh!” she said with an embarrassed look on her face,”I can leave now that you’ve helped me, I know you’re always busy with your work.” She started to pick up her textbook, but Diana stopped her by laying her hand on top of the book.

“That won’t be necessary” She said.

“Wha-huh?” Akko responded in confusion.

“The letter.. Was meant for you.” Diana spoke with a sudden loss of dignity in her voice.

“Oh…” Akko stammered, her mind attempting to process the situation.

“Come sit next to me, I have something important to discuss with you.” Diana said gently as she sat down on the side of her bed and patted a spot right next to her.

Akko quietly took the few steps between the desk and the bed, and robotically sat down next to Diana, obviously nervous about the situation.

The pair sat on the edge of the bed as silence loomed over them, Diana struggling to speak what was on her mind. Soon a toe-tapping sound filled the room as Akko became impatient.

“Diana, your nervousness is only making me nervous!” Akko said with a hint of worry, “You can tell me anything, it’s okay.”

Diana took a quick breath, “May I hold your hand?” She asked politely.

Slightly puzzled, Akko offered her hand, “Yeah, whatever makes you comfortable, Diana.”

Hearing those words put Diana at ease, she held onto the hand that Akko held out with both of her hands as she began to speak.

“I am glad that you allow me to find such comfort in you when I need it.” She began.

Akko flashed her classic smile,”I’m always here for you” She added, “We’ve become so close since the Missile Crisis!”

“And that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about.”Diana interrupted.

Akko tilted her head as she continued to listen to Diana.

“I am glad to have this friendship with you.” The sound of Diana’s voice became increasingly nervous.

Akko squeezed her hand around one of Diana’s for reassurance. The sudden squeeze surprised Diana and a slight blush creeped up on her face.

Despite the warmth in her face, she persisted, “Lately, I have found myself wanting to be closer to you.” Diana looked away as she continued, “In a… Romantic way…” She clenched her jaw as she waited for a response.

 

However, silence floated over them.

 

Diana finally turned her head to look at the brunette witch, only to see a smile painted across her face and stars in her eyes.

Akko took a deep breath and began rambling on and on about how she had been crushing on Diana for months, and wasn’t sure how to ask her out, as well as many other details that Diana began to drown out as she put a finger to the brunettes lips.

Akko was surprised at the feeling of a finger forced her to stop talking, wordlessly, her eyes met Diana’s as the blonde began to speak again.

“That was only the first part of what I needed to tell you.” she stated, “It is something that I am worried would change whether or not you want a relationship with me.” She added on meekly.

Diana took a deep breath and looked Akko directly in the eyes as she put her trust in her,”This is something that extremely few people know about me, and I beg of you to keep it that way, do you understand?” she asked, squeezing Akko’s hand nervously.

Akko nodded, “You can trust me with anything, I won’t let you down!” she said with a confident salute.

Diana couldn’t help but smile, but she needed to keep talking, “I am, rather unsure where to begin..” Diana voice was shaky, “To put it simply, I suppose that I was not born as the Diana that you know me as.” Diana scanned Akko, trying to see any kind of negative reaction from the witch, but she only saw the brunette with her head tilted, waiting for an explanation.

“Akko, I am transgender, and I understand that you may look at me different-” Diana suddenly felt Akko constricting both of her hands, and saw that the witch was aggressively shaking her head in disagreement.

“There is nothing to see differently!” She exclaimed, “You’re still Diana, and always will be!” she said confidently.

One of Akko’s hands reached back to scratch the back of her head, “I’ll be honest, I don’t know a lot about what transgender people deal with, but I will support you!” Akko took a determined posture with both of her hands balled into fists in front of herself, “And I’ll beat up anyone who gives you a hard time about it!”

Diana couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping her lips. She was relieved that Akko was more than accepting.

“Oh Akko, you don’t have to worry about that.” That blonde said.

Akko’s “fighting stance” dropped, “Well, I figured, but just in case!” She said with a grin.

Diana sighed, all the anxiety that was in her had simply melted away, “ I’m glad that this confession worked out this well.” She stated with relief

Akko suddenly look puzzled, “Why wouldn’t it have?” She questioned.

Diana hesitated, “Well, I went into this not knowing if you were attracted to women.” Embarrassment filled the witch’s words, but when Akko started laughing, she felt herself blushing again.

When Akko finally recovered from her laughter she explained, “I thought it was well-known that I was panromantic?” she stated, “Well, Amanda just wouldn’t let me hear the end of it, but she’s just kinda… like that.” Akko said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Diana looked surprised, “I am not often aware of other’s preferences, and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone…”

Akko flashed another smile at Diana,” It’s fine” she said, “I may not be in the closet, but I just don't talk about it a lot.” she explained.

Diana chimed in, “Well, I suppose you have struck my curiosity, you said you were panromantic, yes?” The blonde inquired

“Yep!” Akko said with a pleasant hum.

“Then what about your sexuality?” Diana questioned, “I’ve always been aware of my attraction to other women, what about you?”

Akko attempted a smile, but something seemed amiss.

“Well, I just don’t normally talk about it, but I’ll tell you.” Akko sat up straight, “I’m asexual” She stated simply.

Diana tilted her head, “Asexual?” She questioned, hoping for more explanation. Despite being queer, her knowledge of other sexualities was sometimes lacking.

“Oh.” Akko said with surprise, realizing she needed to explain it,”It means that I don’t really experience sexual attraction.” She explained, “I’m not exactly repulsed, but I just don’t think about it really.” Akko felt slight pride in being able to clarify the word for Diana. She suddenly shrunk in posture when she assumed the worst however.

“T-that doesn’t bother you, right?” The brunette asked with anxiety hanging off of every word.

“No, not at all.” Diana stated, “Has this bothered other partners?” the blonde questioned in a serious tone.

Akko stiffened at the question, “Well, I wouldn’t really know, you’ll be the first person I’ve dated.” She sighed before continuing, “I’ve read what other people have had to deal with though” Akko become quiet, “Partners who thought they were being selfish or even abusive for not wanting sex.” There was a struggle in Akko’s voice, as if she was about to cry. Akko was shocked to find herself pull into a hug by Diana.

“I assure you, I would never put you into such a corner.” Diana said in a low, protective voice. The blonde witch lifted Akko’s head up to see the tears welling up in her eyes, “I want to protect you, never will I hurt you in such a brutish manner, okay?” Diana reassured the girl.

“O-okay” The brunette witch sniffed and buried her head into the blonde’s shoulder, “Diana, you’re too nice!” a muffled shout came from Akko.

Diana giggled, “Isn’t that what a girlfriend does? Cheer up their partner when they need it?”

Akko lifted her head from Diana’s shoulder and nodded, a smile back across her face, “I can’t wait to go on adventures with you as my girlfriend now!” She exclaimed

Diana smiled, “You know, Hannah and Barbara wanted me to meet them in town to do some shopping, maybe that could be our first adventure together.”

Akko nodded, “What are we shopping for?” she asked

“Barbara claimed that some of the shops are putting out dresses for the warm weather.” She stated, “Maybe you can help me pick one out?” she asked shyly

“I’d love to!” Akko said, bouncing up from the bed, “Let’s go!”

And with that, the two young witches went to town, on their first date, together.

 

END


	2. Fancy Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple of Akko and Diana decided to join Hannah and Barbara for an evening in town looking at cute dresses and other clothing. Though their date takes a few turns and together they discover a small nook of town they had never been to before.

Akko bounced through the halls of Luna Nova, her half-ponytail flailing in the air, as Diana followed behind her. The pari were dressed in more casual clothing; Akko dressed in pale short-shorts with a pastel yellow blouse, her hair still tied up in her typical half-ponytail with a plain hair tie. Diana was just behind her in a white shirt with light blue stripes and mid-length white shorts, ready to spend the evening in town, shopping and spending time together.  
Diana was able to send a message to Hannah and Barbara that she was on her way and did make mention that Akko would be accompanying her. She also might have made slight mention that this was technically a date for her and Akko. However, this had prompted the two friends to act in their normal protective nature, despite Diana’s word that they would be fine, they were stubborn about keeping an eye on the two. Diana was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Akko begin to sound excited and bounce even higher through the halls.  
“Diana!” the brunette cried out, “Can I fly us?” she asked excitedly, wiggling like an energetic puppy.  
Diana smiled softly as she nodded, “Of course you may.” She responded, “Your flying skills have improved exponentially over the past few months.”  
“Yay!” Akko cheered, giving Diana a light hug as they walked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, after a shaky take off, the two witches were in the air, heading towards the nearby town. Diana leaned herself against Akko’s back, wrapping her hands around the Japanese witch’s sides. This caused Akko to stiffen slightly and her broom shook a little bit beneath them as she regained control.  
Diana sat up a little, “Are you okay, Akko?”  
Akko nodded recklessly,” Y-yeah,” she stated with the broom back under control, “You just surprised me.”  
“My apologies,” Diana said, “I’m going to lean against you again, okay?” the blonde said as she  
relaxed against Akko for the rest of the trip.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two witches landed in the surprisingly bustling town, watching as citizens as other Luna Nova students were shopping and hanging around the town.  
With her broom held over her shoulder, Akko held her other hand out to Diana, “So where is this store you were talking about?” She asked.  
The blonde witch shyly held hand with the brunette, “Barbara sent me an address, give me a moment..” Diana paused as she pulled up the messages that had been sent to her earlier in the afternoon. After another few seconds she seemed confident in where she would be going.  
“I believe the shop is this way.” Diana stated as she started walking.  
Akko followed behind her with a slight bounce in her step, lightly swinging her and Diana’s hands together.  
After traversing a few cramped streets, the couple arrived in front of a cute, small, storefront.  
The store had a large display window, showcasing a wide variety of dresses with various cuts and patterns. Many were pastel colors, others had floral pattern, some dresses even included a ribbon tied around the waist and pulled into a bow at the backside of the dress. These dresses in the the window, however, only showed off some of the goodies that are held inside the store.  
Akko looked through the glass with hearts in her eyes, “Wow!” she exclaimed, “These all look so nice!”  
Diana giggled, “Maybe we should enter the store to get a better look?” She suggested, tugging on Akko’s hand.  
The brunette nodded, allowing her hand to escape Diana’s grasp. Diana watched as Akko held the door for her.  
“After you, M’lady” The brunette said with her classic, wide grin plastered across her face.  
Diana smiled sincerely, “Thank you very much, Akko.” She said a s she walked through the open doorway. Akko followed right behind her girlfriend. The inside of the shop was small, with most clothing hanging on the walls in order to save room and allow people to walk more freely. The couple also noticed that the store had light blouses and hair accessories accompanying dresses on racks of their own.  
Diana then noticed Hannah and Barbara standing at one of the walls of dresses and blouses, but the two were looking at Diana, greeting her with a smile. Though upon seeing Akko entered behind the blonde, Hannah’s face mellowed into a more sour expression. The girl had been well aware that she would be here, but she still held a grudge against the other witch. Barbara would happen to know that she hadn’t forgiven Akko for the mirror incident that the brunette had used as leverage to prank the two of them into standing in the courtyard of Luna Nova for half of a day with writing all over their faces. Barbara had glanced at Hannah, and upon seeing her sour expression, swiftly elbowed her friend in the side. This caused Hannah to jump in surprise, but otherwise remain silent.  
“Nice to see that you made it.” Barbara greeted, hugging Diana.  
After recovering from being elbowed mere seconds ago, Hannah nodded, “Yeah, we were wondering if you weren’t going to show up.” She added.  
Diana shook her head, “Nonsense,” She said, “I told you that I would accompany you once I finished my work.”  
Akko nodded her head, agreeing with the blonde witch. This sparked Hannah to start rolling her eyes, but caught herself when she got a glimpse of a glare from Barbara, “Well, you’re here now, so let’s look at some cute clothes!” the red head exclaimed.  
Hannah and Barbara quickly went back to looking at the wall of clothing closest to them, quickly pulling out the cutest pastel dresses to show to each other.  
Diana headed more towards the back end of the store to begin her search at a rack of floral printed dresses, Akko remaining nearby browsing the hair accessories.  
The blonde was carefully searching through the dresses, only to feel displeasure while doing so. She saw dresses the were all low cut and form fitting to curves that she felt that she did not have. This saddened the blonde as her hand hovered over the next dress on the rack. Diana was however, shaken from her dysphoric thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“See anything cute?” Akko asked, eyeing some of the dresses.  
“Well, yes, many of these are cute..” Diana said with slight hesitation.  
“Is something wrong?” the brunette asked, picking up on the meek sound in the blonde’s voice.  
“I’m just,” she paused, “unsure of myself.” she stated. Crossing her arms over her stomach, hands gripping the fabric at her sides.  
Akko blinked, then jumped into action, practically digging through the rack, though, dissatisfied, jumped to a different one that was close by, continuing her sudden search.  
Diana became concerned following the brunette, “Akko, what are you doing?” she questioned.  
“I’m going to find something perfect for you.” she said without hesitation.  
Diana’s jaw mentally dropped at that statement, though Akko quickly pulled out a dress in slight triumph.  
“Maybe this will work?” Akko questioned as she held the dress for Diana to see.

The dress was white, with a pattern of black butterflies and flowers dancing randomly across the pale fabric. A black satin ribbon rested across the sides of the dress, tying into a medium sized bow at the back of the dress. More important that the pattern, the fit of the dress seemed fitting as well. The neckline was squared and not very low cut. The skirt of the dress appeared to be longer, and looked as though it would curve nicely over the wearers hips.

Diana had been staring at the dress for a few moments before Akko spoke, “Would you like to try it on?” she asked innocently.  
Diana blinked, “Let me check something..” She paused, glancing at size listed on the dresses tag, and holding it up to herself. Diana was aware that his particular dress was not going to fit, her shoulders, despite and early transition were, rather broad, a fact the she much despised about herself.  
“Akko,” She started, gaining the brunette’s attention, “It is lovely, but can you help me find this in a larger size?” she asked meekly  
“Of course!” Akko said, already finding similar dresses and reading the tags to find the size.

Within moments the two managed to find the dress in a larger size, bringing relief to the blonde. All too often she would find something lovely in a store, but it would be too small for her and she would be unable to find it in a larger size.  
Diana smiled and reached out to squeeze Akko’s hand, “Thank you, Akko.” Diana said, “I’m going to try it on.”  
“Okay~.” Akko said in a happy haze, “I’ll be waiting!” She added.  
Diana took one last look at Akko to see Hannah and Barbara looking in their direction as though they had been watching over the situation. Even Hannah, who had seemed so sour earlier, appeared to be smiling for them.  
With that Diana entered the dressing room. The room was of course, small and had a mirror on one wall that she faced away from as undressed herself. Once undressed, Diana held up the dress infront of her so she could view it one more time. Still satisfied with its appearance, she put it on, feeling the top of the dress be snug against her skin despite the larger size. The flowing skirt of the dress floated down her legs, about down to her knees. With a quick breath, Diana turned around and faced herself in the mirror.  
The blonde witch was surprised to see how to dress complimented her. The larger skirt bounced off of her sides, giving her the appearance of wider hips, and an otherwise more curved look that she desired. Still with slight nervousness, she peeked out of the dressing room door, searching for Akko. The brunette was a little ways away, looking at hair accessories again, but upon hearing the door click open, turned to see Diana exiting the dressing room and walked over to the blonde.  
“Come on out, let’s see you!” Akko encouraged, attracting the attention of Hannah and Barbara as well, who hurried over.  
As the group gathered closer, Diana stepped out, revealing herself in the dress. With stars in their eyes, Hannah and Barbara cheered for their friend.  
“You really rock that dress!” Said Barbara.  
“Yeah,” agreed Hannah, “At least Akko has good enough tastes to pick something like that for you.” she continued with a smirk.  
Akko, who normally would have retaliated from being not-so-slyly insulted by Hannah, was simply starstruck by Diana, she blurted out, “You’re so pretty, Diana!” And in realizing how loudly she she had said that, shrunk in embarrassment.  
Diana tilted her head, “Don’t be embarrassed, Akko” She started, “I much appreciate all of your compliments.” Diana’s voice was full of cheer, and she had more to say, “I am often nervous about shopping, but you have made me happy and... Comfortable.” The blonde witch said with a soft smile.  
Akko felt a blush crawling across her face as she was left feeling happy for Diana.  
Diana then started to enter the dressing room again, “Well, give me a few moments, girls.” She said and the door clicked closed so that she could get re-dressed.  
With that Hannah had gone back to browsing the summer clothes. Akko had also begun the walk away, but was pulled to the side by Barbara, leaving the Japanese witch with a confused expression.  
“I just wanted to thank you.” Barbara stated.  
“F-for what?” Akko stuttered.  
“For making Diana happy.” The with said simply, “Not everyone is as accepting of her.” she continued quietly  
Akko nodded, “ I know that I’m kind of a dunce,” She started the scratch the back of her head, “But I care.” She said firmly  
Barbara shared a smile with the other witch, “I can believe that.” she said before walking away to join Hannah on the other side of the store.  
The brunette witch stood there, not only waiting for Diana to exit the dressing room, but also in sheer contentment at the positivity that Barbara had given her. She wasn’t thinking about it long when she heard the dressing room click open again and moments later Diana standing by her side with the dress Akko had picked out folded over her arm.  
“See anything cute?” the blonde asked, imitating the way Akko had asked the question earlier.  
Akko let out a giggle, “Yeah I do, but you were cuter with the dress on.” The brunette said slyly.  
Mentally, Diana’s jaw dropped.  
Physically, her face was about as red as a cherry, it wasn’t often that she received such compliments.  
Akko couldn’t suppress her laughter, “Did I surprise you too much, Diana?” Before Akko could even see Diana nod in response, she held up a set of hair ties, each in different pastel colors and having charms that would hang when a person used them to hold their hair up.  
“I thought these were nice and I was gonna buy them for myself.” The brunette explained, “I love the little charm on this one!” She exclaimed, pointing to a pastel blue hair tie with a golden yellow shooting star charm hanging off of it.  
Diana agreed, “It would look lovely on you.” she paused, “Would you like to make our purchases and maybe head to a cafe before we return to the school?” she suggested.  
Akko nodded energetically, “I would love too!” she suddenly stopped her nodding, “Are you sure you want to leave Hannah and Barbara behind?” the witch questioned  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Diana assured, “They seem to be having plenty of fun on their own.” She pointed to the pair as they were still showing each other dresses. “I will still let them know that we will be leaving, just wait for me.” The blonde walked towards her two friends to tell them that they would be leaving.  
Akko went up to make her purchase as she waited for Diana and soon Diana was with her again as the blonde purchased the dress with a smile on her face. The pair then left the little store and made their way on to the now less crowded street.  
Diana had started walking in the direction of the magic item shop the also had a cafe, but Akko seemed to have seen something that had all of her attention.  
“Since when did they have a cat cafe!?” the brunette cried out, “Diana, let’s go see the cats!”  
And before she knew it, Diana was being dragged down the street by Akko. The couple entered the cafe to be greeted by cats meowing as they entered.  
Immediately Akko began to talk to them in a baby voice, “Aww yes, hello!” she said to one and then turned and greeted several other cats that were in the area.  
Other patrons and workers were obviously surprised but the pairs sudden entrance, but Akko couldn’t have cared less.  
Diana giggled at how cute Akko was being, “Akko, wouldn’t you like to sit down?” she asked and pointed towards a couch they could sit at and still pet the cats. Akko nodded and the two went to sit at the couch where a cat jumped up on Akko’s lap.  
“Yay!” she cheered, petting the orange tabby that now sat on her lap.  
Diana smiled softly, this was better than if they had gone to the other cafe she had in mind. The smile on Diana’s face turned into one of surprise when Akko let out a loud sneeze.  
“Bless you,” Diana said, and turned her attention to a small cat that was trying to climb its way into the blonde’s own lap. She picked up the kitten to set it in her lap, but nearly dropped it when Akko made another, loud sneeze.  
“Bless you,” Diana said again, then paused, “Akko, are you allergic to cats?” she asked  
Akko hesitated, “A little,” she admitted, “But I just love them sooooo much!” she exaggerated, beginning a rant on how cute all of the cats in the cafe were.  
Diana giggled and set the kitten that she was still holding down on her lap, she started to pet it as it purred extremely loudly for its small size.  
Akko looked at the little kitten, “Aww it must really like you~.” she cooed.  
Diana agreed, “She is quite cute.” she said simply.  
The two witches sat in silence, other than Akko letting out a few more sneezes, they were enjoying the company of each and the cats around them. Diana would glance at Akko as she held each cat that came up to her, despite her slight allergy to them. The blonde witch felt satisfied in her partner’s company, she felt as though she could spend an eternity in this very spot. Though the two spent about two hours in the cafe, petting and playing with cats, eventually the two witches had to take their leave and head back to Luna Nova. As they left the cafe, Akko said goodbye to all of the cats and wished them well, something Diana found immensely adorable. This time Akko made a much more confident broom take off, the two witches made a quiet journey back to their school.

The sun was almost completely set behind the horizon as they landed on campus and with sleepy eyes they walked together to the dorms.  
“Thank you for inviting me out tonight.” Akko said with a yawn, “It was a lot of fun.”  
“I had fun as well” Diana stated, she looked down at the bag she was carrying, it contained the dress that Akko had picked out for her, “I really appreciate you helping me.”  
“With the dress?” the brunette questioned, “It’s no big deal! Everyone deserves to feel cute.”  
“Well I still appreciate it.” Diana repeated firmly.  
The couple was coming up to a point on their walk where they would have to split ways to go to their own dorms, Diana started to say a goodbye when Akko interrupted her.  
“Actually, Diana, may I walk you to your room?” she asked in a more formal manner than the witch was known for.  
Diana blinked, “Yes you may.” she said simply.  
To the two turned together to walk toward Diana’s dorm room. It seemed to take no time at all before they were at Diana’s door.  
“Thank you again, Akko.” Diana said sincerely, reaching out to grab the girl’s hand.  
“Let’s do this again soon?” Akko suggested shyly.  
“I would love to.” Diana said with a light blush across her face as she pulled Akko into a light hug, her head buried into the brunette’s shoulder. “May I kiss you, Akko?” the question slightly muffled into the girl’s shoulder.  
Akko slightly froze before answering, “Sure.” she responded.  
So Diana lifted her head from Akko’s shoulder, and quickly planted a light, almost feathery kiss on the Japanese witch’s lips. Quickly pulling away Diana looked at Akko with a smile, “Goodnight, Akko.” she said, her voice sounding content.  
“Goodnight, Diana.” Akko returned the goodbye and watched as Diana entered her dorm room.  
Akko then turned to walk to her own dorm, her head spinning with the event that just occured.

However, the rest of the night would pass by rather quietly, with only mere whispers being heard through the doors of certain dorms. Hannah and Barbara begging Diana to tell them what had happened once they left the dress shop, she would indulge them with a few details. While in the other dorm Akko would be a little too dumbfounded and far too tired to tell any stories that night. She would instead have dreams full of shooting stars and fluffy cats, and of course every moment that she had shared with Diana Cavendish.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the kudos and positivity I received from the last chapter I decided to continue with just a cute date chapter. I did try to portray some of the dysphoria that Diana might still face, and if there is a problem with the way I portrayed anything let me know!  
> I may continue this with just cute dates and ideas that I have for this couple, i love them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you couldn't tell, this the very first story/fanfic I've ever written, I'm a poet at heart, so this was very much out of the box for me. That being said, I would love some critiques so I could get better at writing stories.  
> Also if anyone notices anything problematic about how I wrote Trans Diana or Ace Akko, please let me know and I'll fix it! I am a trans man, so I can understand the dysphoria a transgender woman may feel, but not entirely, and I'm not Asexual, so if something is off, just tell me! I'd rather fix it sooner rather than later.
> 
> Other than that thank you again so much for reading!  
> (Edit: this may become a multichapter drabble kind of thing? I have no idea...)


End file.
